<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmic jokes by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513812">Cosmic jokes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry'>ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Angst, Case Fic, Concern, Crazed people, Missing Persons, kinda???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is missing. </p><p>Ryan feels like in the midst of deja vu, paranoia, and honestly he doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry. </p><p>But he knows he won't rest until he has his friend back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosmic jokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan actually thought it was a joke, at first. Some sort of practical joke, hell, maybe it was some sort of preparation for a vid or something, and part of it was that he didn't know, and maybe the rest of the of the world was in on it, like some psychological video.</p><p>"See Ryan react to Shane mysteriously vanishing like the people in their videos". They had talked about it too, many times, about how would they feel and what would they do if the other went missing. It felt too much of a coincinde, didn't it? Them disappearing featured in their videos and now one of the was missing.</p><p>But no. Shane would never be that cruel, wouldn't do something like that to him on purpose. They were friends apart from being partners, they trusted each other, and even if the rest of the world had told him that it was important Ryan not know about it, Shane would have found a way to tell him, or wouldn't allow something like that to happen.</p><p>So... Where was he?</p><p>If he was doing some big project, he would have told him. If he was leaving for a few days without his phone, he would have told him, and he definitely would have told his girlfriend, who had texted Ryan like five times asking about Shane's whereabout, first calmly "haha overworking yourselves again? Tell Shane to answer my calls, I need to talk to him" and then more concerned "Have you seen him? Please tell me the moment you do", finally bordering on panic "Ryan, please, please tell me you know something about Shane, it's been two days!"</p><p>It had indeed been two days.</p><p>The last time he'd seen his co-host and friend Shane had left Ryan at his place after working till the AM and picking up some food along the way. Nothing had seemed wrong, Shane had just mentioned that he was going to sleep the entire next day since they had it off. It seemed like a good plan, and Ryan had every intention to do the same. Nothing had felt wrong, there were no mentions of some new plan, of anything different that he wanted to do.</p><p>And the next day, Ryan did sleep a lot, the whole morning an almost till the afternoon, as he had turned off his phone on purpose to be able to get some proper shuteye. It wasn't something that he did often, but he'd been sleeping poorly that week and knowing that he had no place he needed to be the next day, for once... And it was a bit nice, being out of the world for a few hours.</p><p>So he had some coffee, put on some music and let himself think for a bit. It had been a difficult few last months, but also good. Yeah, quite good. They had projects, they had series that were working, they had enough people on the other side of the side of the screen to keep doing what they loved, and to do more, and better and more intense....</p><p>Eventually, he gave up, turned on his phone and looked through the messages to find that first "tell Shane to call me". Weird. He wasn't with her? He said he was going straight home, hadn't he? He told her so, and she replied with a "I thought he was with you...". So Ryan, and explained the situation and said that there was probably a reasonable explanation.</p><p>Maybe he'd realised he was too sleepy to drive all the way, decided to take a nap in the car and accidentally fell asleep. Or got a room some place on the way because his eyes were closing, and then just forgot to set an alarm. Yeah, he was probably sleeping somewhere, he simply had been too tired, and Ryan needed to find a healthier workload and rhythm, yeah, he sure did.</p><p>Ryan called Shane, left a couple messages, tried not to think too much about it. He'd told Sara to tell him when Shane did show up, now all he could do was wait, try not to get too worried. But as the hours passed and there was no new info.... He tried the find "findmyphone" thing, Shane had signed in on his phone a lot of times, they practically knew all of each other's passwords.</p><p>Uhmm. Shane's phone was off, but was last on just a half mile from his place, which meant that he had turned his phone off shortly after saying goodbye? Why would he do that? He could have lost his phone, or have had it taken... But the weird was piling up.</p><p>Ok, yeah, maybe he had a tendency to see weird where there wasn't any, to make generalizations out of thin air, maybe he'd researched too many weird disappearances and odd stories. Maybe Shane was just preparing a surprise for someone, maybe a relative or old friend for Chicago had called needing a favour or being in the hospital and his phone had fallen and cracked and he hadn't had time to replace it.</p><p>He toyed with the idea of telling the police, but he knew that not enough hours had passed. Also the fact that he was the guy with ghosts and unsolved cases probably wouldn't help him to be taken seriously, cops may even think this was some stunt for a video. Probably if he left that to someone else. Tried to think about something else, hoped for the best.</p><p>Only he couldn't, think about anything else. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't think of any other thing. He made some calls he'd been wanting to make, dristacted himself with all sorts of things, but he kept glancing at the phone, hoping for a message from Sara or from Shane himself "hey this is Shane, this my new number, kinda messed up, will explain soon".</p><p>Something like that. So he could breathe again.</p><p>The car was apparently missing too, and Ryan didn't know if he was happy about that or not. Obviously it would be very concerning if they found the car with no one inside, all abandoned and no trace of its owner, but... maybe it would help them know where the hell he was, this not knowing anything.... Gosh, it was getting to be quite harrowing.</p><p>He and Sara called family, friends. No one knew anything.</p><p>Police was informed.</p><p>Ryan had nightmares that night.</p><p>Now two days had happened and Ryan was thinking that this had to be some sort of sick joke.</p><p>It had to be.</p><p>This couldn't.... this couldn't be real.</p><p>He was trapped in one of his episodes, and he wanted out.</p><p>*</p><p>When he woke up the first time, he was dazed, and had a splitting headache. Just being awake hurt too much, so his eyes closed again without him seeing where the hell he was.</p><p>The second time, his head hurt worse. Maybe he threw up, maybe he coughed, maybe someone called his name. He couldn't really tell. The world was blurry. His hands hurt too.</p><p>The next time he woke up he realised that his hands hurt because they were tied behind his back. He tried to move, but his body screamed in pain. A vague memory of fighting someone came to him, two someones, they came to his car and....</p><p>A female voice came to him. She was blurry too, but had a scary smile.</p><p>"This week, we cover the disappearance of a very annoying web show host. Brace yourself, bud, because this one's pretty dark."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>So he had been abducted by a crazy person.</p><p>What a damn cosmic joke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably done a million times but, hey, here's another . </p><p>If you liked, you know you want to comment!</p><p>And thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>